Laxus Alosar
Laxus Alosar is the Novena Espada and the Scientist of Las Noches 'Appearance:' Laxus is a beautiful tall young man with the appearance of a 23 year old male and a slender/muscular build who's 6'6 and 198 lbs. He has black medium length hair and crimson red eyes. Along with that his teeth have a normal appearance, but his canines are razor sharp and look like small fangs. His hollow hole is right at the center of his ribcage and his old Arrancar no.#78 was on the back of his right hand. His new no.#9 is now on the back of the same hand and his mask fragment is also in the shape of a necklace around his neck. He dresses in a very formal fashion and frequently wears suits and anything of the type, he refuses to wear anything of lesser value. 'Personality:' Laxus is very condescending and pretentious to anyone he meets at first glance, in his pre-released form. He is a refined and cultured young man who has a strong sense of class and is not easily impressed who believes that respect should be earned. He can also be very rude and a hot head w hen he's pissed off, casting his initially calm and classy demeanor in the wind. He is very ambitious and a person has to be just as conivving as him to beat him at his own game, and if you trust him before he trusts you....then something isn't right. In contrast to his initially arrogant and cruel personality, he has shown himself to be very kind and understanding when the situation calls for it. This however is a very rare side of him, the only person to successfully bring it out of him was Anya Braginski before she lost her memory. He also tends to be very polite and respectful to people that newly meets at times but this is often a ruse for him to feel somebody out and see if they will be a potential enemy for him in the future. He prefers not to talk about his past because he personally finds it quite embarassing how he was killed. He is a cold and calculated individual who will study his adversary before engaging them, making him a excellent tactician in battle. His cold and silent brutal nature leads to him hurting and killing whoever he wants to regardless of age or gender, he believes everyone deserves the same punishment. He absolutely despises the Shinigami but likes to play with their heads before he moves in for the kill, he's also pretty much the same with all others as well; manipulative until it's time to get serious. He has a soft spot for babies and little kids, likes drinking, nicely dressed women, playing mind games with others and killing. :P He dislikes Alvaro Lobo, 'can't stand 'Joaquin Ribereño, the soft-hearted, poorly dressed people, people with poor vocabulary, crying and pushy/loud people (You'll often hear him telling someone to shut up). Laxus also has a awesome little pet bumblebee slug thing-a-mahgiggy hollow named Maru (short for Maruhanabachi which means "Bumblebee" in Japanese :3). No one touches Maru, you fuck with Maru then you're fucking with Laxus and Laxus does NOT like to be fucked with. Maru is awesome and the minute Laxus sees or feels Maru is in trouble, then he is coming....and he's coming very fast! 'History:' Human Life Laxus was a quiet and reserved child of a very rich and prestigious Alosar Family in Italy, he had spent most of his life as a shut in and being highly anti-social. His parents never really payed him any mind and refused to acknowledge his existence but he didn't care because he knew that some day everything that was theirs was going to be his. Because he was an intellectual prodigy, Laxus was really smart and easily fooled grown men and women. Words were his weapon and he was well adept in the studies of psychology, he knew what makes people tick. He never had any friends because his parents drilled it into his head that friends would only slow him down and make him inadequate and pretty soon that was what he believed. When he was 12 years old, Laxus then began to plan how he was going to kill his parents and take over their empire blaming them for all of his loniness and boredom. He carefully planned their death for 4 years and then at age 16 he successfully took them out and began his new flamboyant lifestyle. At age 20 was when he met his first true friend which a few years later became his wife when he turned 22. Then at age 23 his perfect life suddenly went to Hell; due to his wife being an INTERPOL agent she was assigned the case of discovering the assassination of his parents and her orders were to execute the assassin herself. Laxus was unaware of this until one day he woke up out of bed with a gun in his face, she ordered him to turn himself in because she loved him too much to kill him but Laxus assumed the worse. He refused to surrender and she shot him where his hollow hole his, he then ran through the house screaming at her while he was bleeding to death and then finally collapsed on his front porch where a bunch of international agents were awaiting him and died. He then awoke in Hueco Mundo furious vowing to never let his guard down around anyone ever again... After Death Laxus fell into a deep depression after his death and wandered aimlessly around his homeland utterly ashamed and embarassed on how enexpectedly his life just ended, almost like he never had one at all. He was forced to watch his wife and child enjoy their lifes without him as if he never existed in the first place, despite his urges he loved them too much to hurt them. The once proud heir of a very prestigious family was now nothing short of trash, fate had robbed him of everything he once loved and it drove him mad. Depression turned into madness and madness turned into despair; then one at the height of his insanity after waiting until his widowed wife and child left the Alosar Manor for a leisure event, Laxus started a fire and burned the Manor down and everything in it. By then his mind was already corrupted beyond belief and he had grown twisted, if he couldn't have it then no one could... As a Hollow Soon after burning down his old home, whatever remained of Laxus' Chain of Fate began to rapidly dissolve away and his memories were starting to get ripped apart and grow twisted in nature as the corruption flourished within his soul. When he became a Hollow the Seireitei classified him as the "Sandman" because usually whenever he devoured souls, it was the souls of those who slept at night thinking they were safe. When he was the Sandman, Laxus terrorized towns of Italy by killing those in a household at night and then burning the house down afterwards. By this time, the people of the attacked towns in Italy spread an urban legend about his existence labeling him the "Wickerman" due to him burning down the houses of his victims. But soon his hunger grew bigger; random civilians turned into families, families turned into workplaces. When the Seireitei would send soul reapers to find and hunt him, they would too get caught and devoured as Laxus was a very sneaky Hollow. He soon began to go to Hueco Mundo and devour numerous Hollows there seeing that they tasted all that better. Pretty soon the mass of soul inside Laxus began to turn into chaos as he felt his mind ripping apart again, by this time he had evolved into a Menos Grande Gillian and sunk into insanity again. After while of being in madness, Laxus got himself together and eventually became the dominant soul in his Gillian body. By then he was in the Forest of Menos snacking on the other ones as his hunger returned and he aquired a newfound lust for power so that he could some day get out of this body. After constant consuming, he evolved again and became an Adjuchas. As an Adjuchas When he became an Adjuchas, Laxus took on somewhat of a demonic-reptilian sort of a shape that had large wings on his back that only made their appearance as he would take flight into the Hueco Mundo skies. He would assault and quickly devour others while they were in their least observant hours, a time where they were all vulnerable and least expecting an attack. It was quick and efficient, it caused Laxus very little trouble and he took pride in doing so. He never wanted to become a Gillian again and he just wanted to keep getting stronger and gain more power. To him power was everything, he joined small gangs of other fellow Adjuchas and after they outlived their usefulness to him he betrayed them and got them obliterated. He would then just move on to an even stronger group and continue from there, it was a dirty way of gaining power but it worked for him. As a Vasto Lorde When he was a Vasto Lorde, Laxus didn't do much killing as he normally did as an Adjuchas. He actually toned down on it a lot because he got bored, pretty soon all he mainly did was sleep and think about his past life and what could've been. Usually when this happened it lead to him going out on hunts to kill indiscriminantly in order to supress his feelings and forget. His appearance during this time resembled a blazing medieval black knight, this is what his resurreccion takes a modified form of. He then heard about a way where a Hollow can reach even better heights and that was by tearing off your mask, Laxus of course wanted this power and attempted to do so but it was easier said than done. But soon he was finally able to tear off his mask and become an actual Arrancar and he felt great that he reached a new level, but as he's reveling in his success he find a red rapier right beside him and picks it up feeling his power within. By this time, he had only recently heard of Las Noches and decided to make it his next destination. He heard about their hierarchy system over there and he was quite interested in it seeing what it was all about, he wanted a piece of the action in all of this after all... Zanpakuto: Llorando Fuego '''(Crying Fire) Pre-released, Llorando Fuego takes the form of a rather long red rapier. Laxus rarely uses it in combat and only uses it if it's in his best interest to do so. '''Release Command: Incinerarlos Todos (Incinerate them all) 'Resurreccion:' When he goes into his Resurreccion, Laxus holds his rapier in front of his face like a soldier. As he does he quickly runs one of his fingers down his blade from the tip as if he was lighting some sort of match, as his finger comes down the rapier explodes engulfing him in a ball of black flames. It then shapes into a black blazing pillar of fire that that spirals into the sky like a vortex. As the fire subsides after a while Laxus steps out of the remaining flames in a solid black flaming armor that covers him from head to toe that also gives him flaming wings to engage in flight. He can materialize a replacement flame control sword that has a shape of a large claymore and dissapate it at will. The blade may look heavy but it is actually very light due to it having a very low mass and it's made of magma and fire, because of this it does additional burning damage. His voice also becomes deeper and has a reverberating echo to it. In this form, Laxus loses all sense of compassion and morality that was left in his soul and becomes a true being of cruelty and evil. And did I mention he enjoys it as well? After having two fights with Damien Omega that put him at the brink of death twice, Laxus was somehow able to absorb some of Damien's reiyoku and the after effect caused Laxus' reiatsu to change along with his resurreccion. Instead of his reiyoku being pitch black only, his reiyoku is now black with traces of gold lining going through it like threads. His magma is now a dark gold color with the flames still being black. His resurreccion is still it's pitch black color but now his armor is more defined and elegant with gold trim lines running up and down, his wings are still blazing black but now the wings have a gold outline along the edges. 'Abilities:' 'Base Abilities:' Cero: Cero de Incinerador Negro Color: '''Black '''Element: '''Explosive fire '''Shape: A beam of black light with black electricity crackling around it His Cero is a very fast beam of light that works like a disintegrator ray, he usually fires it from the tip of his finger. He fires the cero as either a direct beam at his opponent that does high explosive damage on impact or he quickly sweeps it across an area causing a line of slightly smaller but still dangerous explosions. Flame control allows Laxus to generate his black/gold magma flames at will and can have them take the form of various shapes such as spikes, a vertical flaming vortex, a ball of fire, flaming claws or tendrils, flame/magma attacks shaped like animals or simply throwing a quick wave of black flames. The flames react based on Laxus' mind and wherever his body feels imminent danger, meaning he can still attack on instinct even if he's not facing his opponent. NOTE: HIS FLAMES CANNOT BE USED AGAINST HIM OR MANIPULATED BY OTHERS This ability allows Laxus to slowly heal himself in combat. When it's initiated, the veins and arteries in his body start to glow bright gold and become visible under his skin. As this happens, the open wound area wherever he is injured starts to steam as his blood grows very hot and it's flow increases. Because he is a magma/fire man, his body cells are infused with his magma and his fire is infused with his blood. The wounded area that is covered with his magma then turns into his own skin as if it was never there in the first place. Think of Shingeki no Kyojin whenever the Titans heal or Marco from One Piece, Laxus can also regenerate entire limbs and organs outside of combat. * Minor wounds: 2 Turns to heal * Moderate wounds: 3 Turns to heal * Severe wounds: 4 Turns to heal 'Resurreccion Abilites:' Combustion Spark is one of Laxus's Resurreccion abilities, it allows him to throw a spark of black light that explodes into a blast of flames/magma that usually takes the shape of a pillar when it hits or gets near something. This attack is augmented if he's in an area with flammable objects or gases. Great Fire Annihilation is another Resurreccion ability that allows Laxus to hold his finger to his mouth like a candle and blow a humongous mass of flames/magma like a napalm flame thrower at his opponent. This is an area based attack and goes pretty far but it's most effective at a medium range, the flames also linger for where they're blown and can potentially cover up the battlefield if he and his opponent are in an enclosed space. ''' This Resurrecion ability allows Laxus to form a giant blazing exoskeleton around his body (Like the Susano'o from Naruto Shippuden) as primarily a defensive measure along with the Exoskeleton being capable of executing few close range offensive maneuvers. This ability greatly increases his defense as it acts as a psuedo-shield from most attacks, if an opponent touches or uses an attack that involves coming into contact with the Exoskeleton they will suffer burning damage. The Exoskeleton can also use it's two giant arms to deliver physical attacks while Laxus is inside, getting hit by the Exoskeleton also results in burning damage too. Even with this ability activated, Laxus is unable take flight in this ability but he can still move around the ground at his normal speed. Because of it's power and maneuverability, this ability is very taxing on Laxus' overall spirit pressure and he can only use this ability twice per fight. When it's activated he can only keep it up for 5 turns. Another one of Laxus' more costly abilities but not as costly as Demonic Exoskeleton and also his fastest attack. When using this ability, Laxus gets into a stance firmly holding the Flame Control Claymore as it starts to give off a golden aura and Laxus' eyes glow bright red. His flames then begin to shoot out like rocket propulsion at the back of his elbows, knees, ankles, and his back. These flames are black with golden sparks flying from them and wing flaming suddenly get a bit larger. The flames from his back then allow him to suddenly shoot forward at a nightmarishly fast speed allowing him to slash right through his opponent with his claymore, after he strikes there is a thin golden streak in the air showing where he striked. The reason why this ability is so costly is because of what happens if Laxus uses multiple times, one strike is no problem for him. Two strikes is a problem because it takes a lot out of him due to reishi exertion, this comes from him having to suddenly change directions as he goes for the second strike. Three strikes is very high because if he does use a third strike then he injures himself due to the intense heat he gives off from the fire propulsing from his back. This attack can only be dodged if his opponent's HOH is +2 greater than his HOH. '''Stats & Abilities: Trivia: *Laxus' voice is English Dub Archer from Fate/Stay Night *His appearance is based off of King Giaus from Tales of Xillia *He hates Shinigami and Humans *He hates animals *His theme song is Henry Purcell's Dido's Lament (An English Baroque Opera) *He hates Levanin and he doesn't even know who he is (I hope you see this too :P) *He's a masochist/sadist :3 *I'll put up more trivia when I feel like it e_e Haters: Laxus' haters and people he doesn't like: *Alvaro Lobo: Alvaro killed Laxus' second Espada and Laxus was not cool with that *Joaquin Ribereño: Jackie has a terrible vocabulary and Laxus thinks he's gross *Dante Acero: Because he's Jackie's Fraccion *Marco Florian: Marco is a dick and Laxus ain't having it *Kokishin Nengen: Because he's a shinigami *Beat "Levanin" Oddmund: Laxus REALLY wants to kill Levanin *Tsukiko Yusako: Because......because fuck Tsuki Gaius_status.png Gaias.600.1403526.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_m62cwiqh2w1qel8n5o1_1280.jpg Gaias.600.1390829.jpg|Laxus as a human Tales.of.Xillia.600.1087319.jpg|Laxus and his wife ColorfulCollection_TOX-TOX2_Gaius_031.jpg|Chibi Laxus :3 PQqs9.png Absolute_domination2.png Gaias.full.807428.jpg Tales.of.Xillia.600.661191.jpg Gaias.full.1433166.jpg Gaius_TOX_032.jpg tales_of_xillia_2_gaius__erston_outway__by_yukisaphira-d6nkfpi.png tales_of_xillia___gaius_by_luasentinel-d49wq4g.jpg|Monochrome XlRbacM.png|Laxus' Resurreccion when he was a Fraccion Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches